


Stay With Me

by yasmamamercury (Em_1)



Series: Coping with Quarantine [2]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Anxiety, Clubbing, Drabble, Gay Bar, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:33:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23217067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Em_1/pseuds/yasmamamercury
Summary: The prompt for this drabble was: "Just follow me, I know the area."
Relationships: John Deacon/Freddie Mercury
Series: Coping with Quarantine [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1669213
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

“You’ll be just fine, deary.” Freddie slung his arm around John's waist and pulled him close as they walked down to the street. 

John wrang his hands together and pulled at the hem of his shirt. “Promise?”

“Cross my heart. Just follow me, yeah? This is my area, darling - I know it like the back of my hand. I’ll take care of you and make sure no one lays a finger on you.” Freddie pressed a kiss against John’s cheek. 

John let out a nervous chuckle. If he was going to do this, he was glad it would be with Freddie, the self-proclaimed expert of the gay scene in London. Because going to a gay bar was definitely not _his_ area. Though to be fair, it wasn’t like straight bars were his thing either. 

In fact, John had only gone to a club once in his twenty years, and he’d hated every moment. It was hot and crowded - strange bodies pressed up against him and faceless hands grabbed at him. He had felt cornered, trapped in a sea of strangers and he was sure that there wasn’t enough air in the cramped space with everyone in there. John hadn’t stayed long before he fled, his heart pounding as he took deep breaths of the cool night air and set off for home feeling rather disappointed in himself. Why couldn’t he just be normal and have a good time like everyone else his age was doing? 

But Freddie had promised him a different experience. 

“You’ll see, my darling. When you walk into a gay club it feels like coming home.” 

John had been skeptical, but Freddie had a way of keeping him relatively calm during his moments of anxiety, and he really had wanted to try again. Eventually, he relented and agreed to go, so long as Freddie never left his side. Freddie had beamed at him and climbed on his lap to give him a kiss while cupping his face. 

Which is how John found himself hovering outside the club door. Freddie was holding his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

“Remember, my love, just say the word if it gets too much and we’re out of here.”

John nodded and fought every instinct telling him to flee from the thumping music beyond the doors. He took a deep breath before saying,

“Alright, let’s do this.” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The prompt for this drabble was: "There is a certain taste to it."

“There’s a certain…” John trailed off searching for the right words. He waved his hand in front of his face, hoping it would help him. “Taste to it.”

Freddie arched an eyebrow from the other side of the bed, “Meaning?”

They had come in from John’s first experience at a gay bar and Freddie was intent on quizzing him about it. 

“It was good. It was fine. It felt like people were only there to hook up,” John admitted, staring at the ceiling. 

“John, are you calling me a slut for being in there all the time?” Freddie teased, poking his finger into John’s side to make him squirm. 

John giggled and swatted at him, “Fuck off,”  He turned onto his side and rested his head in his hand, staring down at Freddie laid out beneath him. “You’re not a slut, Freddie.” He told him very seriously. 

Freddie shrugged and stretched his arms above his head, causing the sheet to fall down and expose his bare chest. “What if I was?” 

“What do you mean?” 

“What if I wanted to sleep with other people? And you, of course.” 

John creased his brow, “Like, at the same time?” 

Freddie chuckled, “No - well, to be discussed at another time. But what I’m _currently_ talking about is that in my perfect world, you and I would stay together,” He reached over for John’s free hand and laced their fingers together. “But sleep with other people too, if we want to.” 

“We can have an open relationship, Freddie. If that’s what you want.” 

“What?” Why hadn’t _he_ ever considered that? 

“You love me, right?” 

“With all my heart, darling, you know that.”

John smiled down at him, “Exactly. I know you like sex, but I also know that you love me.”

“Tell me, Deaky,” Freddie said, almost dreamily, “When did you get so wise?”

John let out a laugh before reaching down to press a kiss against Freddie’s temple. “We’re young, we should have fun while we can - whatever that means for us.” 

“You’re not drunk, are you?” Freddie asked, suddenly suspicious, “Are you going to remember this in the morning?” 

John rolled his eyes, “We can talk about it again in the morning if you want.”

“Really?”

“ _Yes_ , Freddie. I want you to be happy.”

Freddie reached out and pushed John onto his back, climbing over him and settling down with his head pressed against John’s chest, “I think I’m the luckiest man in the world,” He murmured with sincerity. 

John wrapped one arm around Freddie’s back and let his other hand gently cradle his head. “I love you.” 

“I love you too.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! 😘

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi to me on tumblr! @yasmamamercury


End file.
